Previously implemented Silicon Photonic optical transmitters include an optical ring resonator modulator that modulates an incoming optical signal. The index of refraction within the ring changes with operating temperature which undesirably shifts the resonance. The index of refraction may also vary as a function of fabrication tolerances (e.g. dimensions of the ring). Some previous systems have implemented an integrated micro-heater that is controlled based on temperature readings from an integrated temperature sensor. In general, the micro-heater applies heat to the ring in an attempt to compensate for undesirable changes in the index of refraction based on the sensed temperature. However, these systems are limited due to the changing characteristics of the temperature sensor due to aging and other effects that degrade the bit error rate (BER) but do not affect the temperature.